Giving Thanks
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: thanksgiving story. damon and elena bare thier souls to eachother, read to find out what happens when a little too much is said. LEMON


_a/n: I meant for this to be posted on Thanksgiving, but things were much too busy. This is just a short little fluffy lemon pie for holiday entertainment. No plot, and hardly serious. Home you all enjoy all the same! Happy Reading_

_GIVING THANKS_

Elena took a deep breath and slowly sipped her wine, watching Damon across the table from her. He was looking right back, chewing on the turkey they'd made together that day. His eyes were completely still, reminding her of sparkling blue glass. She continued to push her food around on her plate, unable to eat. She couldn't understand how he made her this nervous after all this time. Shouldn't she be used to the way he looked at her by now? The way he undressed her with his eyes, made her feel completely open even though she was dressed in thick green sweater and jeans. She had to say something, do something before things got out of hand.

She knew that he'd been watching her like this all day; she'd felt his eyes follow her around the kitchen as she'd worked. She'd even noticed that he'd helped her a little. She'd assumed Damon would be one of those guys in the living room waiting to be called into dinner, but if there was anything she'd learned about Damon Salvatore of the years she'd known him, it was never to assume anything about him. He smiled wickedly across from her and placed his fork neatly next to his place. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course." She answered quickly, begging her voice to remain even and calm. She hated letting him know just how much he affected her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't spoke in twenty three minutes. For you," he said throwing her a wink and raising his glass. "that is a record."

She ignored the jab, but sat a little straighter. "Just imagine if I was to give you the silent treatment. How quiet and boring your life would be."

He laughed and stood to fill her now empty wine glass. "I've had you not speak to me before." He reminded her of the time after he'd killed Jeremy. "It was peaceful."

"Ha!" she crossed her arms and glared up at him. With him standing and her sitting she always felt so small. "I'll remember that."

He sighed, a small smile still on his lips as he moved back to his chair. "I would rather not spend tonight bickering, although the promise of makeup sex is tempting." His only reply was a annoyed snort from Elena, so he continued. "How about we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" she narrowed her eyes, always careful when Damon got _that _particular look in his eyes.

"A normal one, no funny stuff." He promised and finished off his mashed potatoes.

"Alright." Elena nodded in agreement and poked at her turkey.

"It's called 'Giving Thanks'."

"Never heard of it." She said and forced a bite into her mouth. All the cooking and decorating had worn her out. She felt almost too tired to chew.

"It's simple really. We just go back and forth and say all the things we are thankful for. After all, it's thanksgiving."

"Yesterday was thanksgiving." She corrected and took another bite. "Remember, the house was full of people."

He recalled how busy it had been with the whole 'gang' here. He'd caught Caroline and Tyler going at it in the closet and Bonnie staring wistfully at Jeremy. He hadn't minded having a house full of people, really it had made everything seem more alive and full with all the laughing and talking. Somehow though, now with only Elena and him in the Boarding House, he didn't feel all that lonely. She'd stayed to clean up after dinner, but had fallen asleep on the couch. Now, they were having leftovers for lunch, and Damon wondered just how many more turkey sandwiches he would be able to stand.

"Yes of course, but who says we can't continue to celebrate? After all, you're still here."

"Only because you somehow tricked me into staying." She said, but smiled as she did.

"For your own good." He nodded and pushed his plate forward a little so he could rest his elbows on the table, and his chin on his fists. "You saw all that snow. Caroline barely made it home."

"I'm sure I could have made it." Elena crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair.

"I've told you time and time again, that you can just move in here."

"And I've told you time and time again, that it's not going to happen. My house may hold unhappy memories, but there is still a lot of good left in it."

"Alright." He put up his hands in surrender. "You win."

"For once."

"For now." He smiled and clapped his hands together. "Shall we play?"

Elena watched him. "You're getting an odd amount of joy out of such a simple game."

"I love playing games Elena," he said, teasing her with the eye thing, his smile widening just a bit. "you should know that by now."

She hated the way he said her name, like a caress. It made it impossible for her to stay mad at him. "Fine, let's play."

"You could act a little more enthusiastic."

She faked a bright cherry smile and sat up. Her tone was laced with sweetness that could have given Damon cavities had he not already been dead. "Let's play!"

He very nearly laughed out loud. "I'll go first…" he paused and thought about how best to play. "I'm thankful for sunlight."

Elena found it odd that a vampire would be thankful for something that could kill him, but she figured it was his ring that he was really thankful for. "I'm thankful for family."

"I'm thankful for wind." He smiled, lacing his fingers together in front of him, watching her intently. Another odd choice, Elena thought but continued.

"I'm thankful that I'm not the one that caught Caroline and Tyler last night."

Damon laughed and shook his head. "I am thankful I'm the one that caught Caroline and Tyler last night."

Elena smiled. "And why is that?"

Damon shrugged and finished his glass of wine. "A real man never regrets a moment where he gets to see a woman naked. Especially an ex."

Elena seemed satisfied with the answer. "I'm thankful Bonnie is beginning to move on from the pain my brother caused her."

"I'm thankful your brother has stopped seeing ghosts."

"I'm thankful my brother got to say goodbye to the girl he loves."

Damon paused and wondered if he was pushing the limit too far too fast. "I'm thankful got to say goodbye to the girl I loved."

Elena heard the distinction of his emotion for Katherine. "I'm thankful that she is no longer haunting you."

"I'm thankful that Stefan is free of his compulsion from Klaus and that he is genuinely happy wherever he is."

Elena smiled and nodded, agreeing. "I'm thankful that I am sharing a wonderful afternoon with my best friend."

"I'm thankful I'm going to share an even better night with my best friend."

She rolled her eyes and stood from the table. "I need a few human minutes, will you clean up for me?"

"Of course." He nodded and watched her walk out of the kitchen. He piled the plates in the sink and stuffed the leftovers back in the fridge, surprised it didn't creek at the extra weight.

Elena's voice called through the house a few minutes later. "Damon!"

There was no distress in her tone, so he walked to the table to fill their glasses, before following her voice to the base of the stairs. "What is it?"

"Come up here for a moment will you?" she asked, and disappeared onto the second floor.

When he reached the landing he looked around, seeing nothing except the faint light from his bedroom. He figured that she was in there, so he quietly approached it, careful not to spill the wine. When he entered his room, he found her sitting at the end of the bed, an almost indescribable smile on her face. "What's all this about?" he asked, handing her one of the glasses.

She sipped silently, back to watching him over the rim. "I had a few more things to tell you I'm thankful for."

"And they had to be said in my room, while you are sitting on my bed?"

"I realize, it was a bit awkward to move us up here, but I'm sure you will agree with my choice once I explain to you why."

"I'm all ears." He finished half the glass and set it on the bedside table.

"First I need to ask you a question."

"I'm listening." He followed her instruction when she gestured for him to sit next to her.

"Explain why you're thankful for wind, and sun."

Elena had never seen Damon Salvatore embarrassed, not even for a moment but in the moment the expression flashed across his features she'd never seen anything more adorable. "You couldn't have asked me any other question?" he said, slightly annoyed at the excitement in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He took a deep breath and turned to face her on the bed. When he took her hand, they were both surprised that she gave it willingly. "I'm thankful for the wind, because when we are outside and it blows around you, the scent of your perfume, of your shampoo, the very essence of you is brought to me and I can enjoy it without having to get close to you. For that moment I can imagine what it would be like to have you wrapped around me."

Elena had never had anyone say something so utterly romantic in her life. "And the sun?"

"When it shines on you, your hair glows and you smile and I fall in love with you all over again. I'm thankful I am able to walk in the sun so that I can enjoy such moments with you."

She didn't speak for a few moments, taking in what he had said. "I find those acceptable answers."

He laughed and released her hand, angry at himself for thinking his words would have had any effect on her. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

She cleared her throat and forced herself to look up at him. "I'm thankful that you're sitting." She laughed. I always feel so small when you're standing."

"I'm not that scary anymore am I?"

"No." she shook her head. "You can be intimidating when you want to be."

"What else?"

"I'm thankful that you love me."

Her words shocked him a little, but he certainly wasn't going to deny anything. "Oh yeah?"

"I'm thankful that I've been sipping vervain for years now so that you and Stefan could never compel me. I'm thankful that I wasn't able to give into your compulsion the night you told me you loved me. I'm thankful that you came clean, and I'm thankful that it made me realize what I really wanted, even if it did take a long time."

He smiled now, a true, pure smile and grabbed her quickly. "I'm thankful that you're going to kiss me, right now."

She laughed and tilted her head back. "I'm thankful that you're not angry at me for keeping this from you."

"I'm thankful that you remember."

"I'm thankful that you're mine."

"I'm thankful that you're mine." He repeated and brought her lips to his.

The kiss was slow, as everything between them had always been slow. His body ached, screamed for her but he kept everything painfully slow. He undressed her carefully, making sure to kiss every inch of skin that he uncovered. He was surprised when she returned the favor, just as slowly. Her lips left burns on his body where they touched, but he relished in the pleasure. He wanted her so badly, wanted to be with her in every way possible, but now that he had her there was suddenly no reason to rush anymore. He picked her up and slowly set her at the head of the bed, climbing next to her and worshipping her body, first with his eyes, then his lips, then his hands.

He brought her first pleasured cries out of her from slow touches with his fingers. She'd become wet quickly, but he kept her up on the high with his touches as he moved gently above her. He pulled her closer to him, her hands smoothing up and down his arms, his chest, his back as she found herself unable to get enough of him. "Make love to me Damon." She asked, holding herself tightly to him as he pulled her up into his lap.

"I'm working on it." He teased and sat her on his lap, slowly, painfully allowing himself to slip inside her.

She cried out as he filled her, clinging to his shoulders as they began to move together. Their movements were tortuous for themselves and for each other, but they wanted to enjoy every moment, every emotion, every sensation as they lost themselves together. She bowed her back up, rocking her hips against him, and he could feel her tightening against him. He felt her unconscious trembling as her body fought to recover and control her needs. "Now Damon." She begged, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she moved just the tiniest bit faster, searching for her release.

"As you wish." He found her lips and slipped his tongue between her teeth, feeling his own control begin to snap.

They were alone in the house, but he swallowed her cries anyway, absorbing every shake of her body, every unsteady breath. She had just rocked his world, and from the state she was in he was sure he'd done the same. He laid her down gently and kissed the sweaty skin in the crease of her neck. "I'm thankful my girlfriend has a rocking hot body." He teased, running his hand up her thigh, over her stomach.

She laughed, her voice breathless, shaking at the sensation of his touches. "I'm thankful I have a boyfriend that isn't shy."

"I'm thankful you're ready for another round." He winked and slid his hand up further to cup her breast, gently teasing her nipple.

Shaking her head and smiling she looked at him. "Enough with the prophetic thankfulness."

"It's been working so far." He shrugged and bent to kiss her.

"I'm thankful you love me."

"I'm thankful you love me." He repeated, even more thankful when she didn't disagree.

_a/n: so, a little fluffy…alright…a lot fluffy. I wanted to try something a little different and have them make love slowly instead of always allowing the passion to take them over. Although, sometimes passion can mean slow to…so ha! hope you all enjoyed! Happy (late) thanksgiving! Review pretty please…._


End file.
